


a day with natasha

by exrui



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mission Fic, Precious Peter Parker, Short, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: peter gets assigned on a mission with natasha. it's probably one of the coolest things he's ever done in his sixteen years of living.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	a day with natasha

When Peter found out he was requested to go out on a mission with Agent Romanov, he was excited.

She was one of the only members of the team he didn't get to do co-op with. So he was pretty fucking thrilled.

Currently, Natasha was negotiating with some big bulky guys while Peter snooped around and ogled at their tech, seeming much more interested in that than the conversation.

"We will give you for 1 million for the weapons." She waved her hand, directing Peter to stand closer to her, her eyes calculating and narrowing as she didn't trust these shady people.

They were supposed to take weapons to disable them, this company was killing thousands of people throughout Europe and they were ordered by Fury to get the weapons in anyway they can.

The tall, large bearded man grunted as he furiously shook his head at that.

"No. How about you give us money and we keep the gear." Peter glanced at Natasha to see her nose scrunching up in distaste.

"That wasn't apart of the deal. You either take it or leave it." The boy's white eyes widened as his gaze flickered back and fourth between them.

A couple of men stepped forward, clearly trying to intimidate Natasha- which failed as she stood her ground, her face blank but eyes dangerous as they peered at the men.

What they didn't notice was when Peter was touching around with their tech, he managed to download files onto a flash drive and fuck up their data progression with their latest weapons.

Peter tried to get Natasha's attention, and it was a success- partially. He managed to gain two of the men's gases as well.

He pointed to the flashdrive, but that was literally _the worst_ _thing to do_.

He heard them shout something he couldn't understand in some language. Sounded like Russian.

Most likely it was because Natasha swore and the men started to shoot at them.

Just as they were about to run, Peter was tackled down by one of the men and got into a little wrestling match as the guy tried to steal the info back.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one by one the men go down slowly as they were shocked by her widow bites.

The man straddled on top of him yelled as he doubled over in pain as he was stabbed in the neck.

"You need to be more discrete, Peter!" Natasha playfully glared at him as they ran in the direction of her motorcycle.

He knew they could easily swing, but he enjoyed being on the ground once and awhile.

"Sorry, Auntie Tasha!" Peter quickly apologize as they hopped on to her bike, some of the men regained consciousness and started chasing them with gunshots.

While Natasha sped off into the night, ignoring the beeps from the cars, steadily dodging civilians, Peter shot webs from behind them, slowing the bad guys down a bit.

"Peter! I'm gonna need a web!" Natasha shouted, they were coming to a sharp turn and needed change direction so they can meet at the compound.

"On it!" Peter shot a long web that wrapped around a pole, sending them around a corner, effective juking them as Natasha got one final hit in with a quick shot and they were out.

"Woohoo! That was fucking cool, Aunt Tasha! You were awesome!" Peter raised his mask, letting the air attack his eyes with the high speed they were going.

Natasha turned her head slightly and he could see her smirk. "You weren't so bad yourself, little spider. You did good." He could hear the pride in her voice and it made him softly giggle as he rested his head on her shoulder, feeling awfully tired.

The boy felt her huff in amusement once she realized he was tired.

For the rest of ride to the compound, all Peter could hear was the loudness of the wind and Natasha whispering, "Rest, Pete. You need it."

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
